The Necromancer and the Werewolf
by BlueberryKissesForever
Summary: Stories of Chloe and Derek. No timeline, just skipping around to different situations and places the lovely couple might enocunter before, during, or after DP is set. WARNING may be OOC at times. Rated M for very M reasons that may or may not occur later.
1. A Thousand Years

Authors notes: The story idea for this short chapter came to me while listening to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Love that song, and it got me in the mood to write something sweet. Thus, this was born!

Now, as mentioned in the summary, this story will be a collection of short stories of our lovely Chloe and hunky Derek. They might not always go together (example, in one chapter the two might be a happy couple, but in the next they could be complete strangers), and there will be no timeline. It's simply a place for me to put my ideas into action. But, I am open to suggestions! I will look over reviews for ideas for future chapters. So, if you have a relationship horror story, or a sweet or sexy idea, hit the review button and tell me about it! I will give credit at the beggining of your chapter.

So...on with the story! This chapter is set years past the books. The two are grown up, and are at their wedding.

A Thousand Years

"And now, Mr. and Mrs. Souza's first dance!'

The peppy DJ we hired for the night's celebration voices his announcment over the loud speakers, and me and my new husband make our way slowly to the spralling dance floor waiting for us. All around us, our closest friends and family wait expectantly, some bored, as we come to a stop in the center. I look above me, way above me of couse, and take one step closer to the man I love.

He smiles, and as if on cue, the music begins to play; a slow, whimsical melody that he knows I adore, and that always reminds me of him. Even though he himself is the exact opposide of whimiscal, thats exactly how I would describe our love together. Hardships, bad timing, none of that ever had anything on us. All we ever needed was whimsey and a smidge of hard love to carry us through.

We sway, and twist, and unimaginably float across the floor, never once loosing sight of eachother. I glance slowly across his neck, down through his sholder, across his broad chest and quickly to his strong jawline. His full, delicious, smirking lips are curled up at the corners; the perfect accessory to his now gleanimg emerald eyes. And one word flashes and sings through my mind.

_Mine._

"So how are you enjoying your night, Mrs. Souza?" He asks casually, slightly startling me out of my pleasant thoughts.

"Quite well, thank you." I reply conversationally.

His strong hand presses closer to my hip, and we make a sharp turn to the left, as he spins me outward, then back in, only to hold me even tighter than before.

"I'm not sure all this twirling is the best idea, Mr. Souza. Who knows what kind of mischief my clumsey self could get us in." I say with a wink, and his smirk grows ever bigger.

"Hmm, well I happen to love your mischief..." He leans his neck to my level, lips near my ear. "and I love you."

A visible shiver runs through me, as he dips his head to caress my neck lightly with those beautiful lips. The word Love-although it did not appear until later in our relationship-never ceased to leave me emotionally breathless. We don't say it much, with our mouths at least. But somehow it is always there. In the way our fingers wind together when walking, or the way I can glimpse the twinkling of his eyes when I laugh at something he says. Little moments, that make up a bigger picture. Love, love, love, ever present in our everyday lives and nights together. And when said outloud, whether it be breathless or loud and clear, always succeded in strenthing my resolve in the decision I made all those years ago. If he was mine, then I was his. His mate, his friend, his lover, his anything.

Not to be outdone, I gently move his face in front of mine with my finger. He blinks, and I blink, and then I smile and place a light kiss at the tip of his nose.

"As I love you, husband. As I love you."

And we dance, together. And together, even when the guests are gone and the show is over, we will stay. Always together, always in love, even if it lasts a thousand years.


	2. I Only Wanted a Towel

AUTHORS NOTE: Lots of apologies for how long it took me to update. I've been quite lazy lately, on account of I had my wisdom teeth removed and have wanted nothing more than milkshakes and sleep. But alas! I finally sat at the computer long enough to finish up this chapter for you guys. Its a lot longer than the last one too :)

Credit for the idea of the chapter goes out to the wonderful Raksha Souza for her review on chapter one. I tweaked it a little, and wa-la! But I feel like I need to include a warning; THIS is one of the chapters that will be giving this story the M rating. So if rather...ahem...'lemon-y' situations bother you, then you probably shouln't read this chapter. Other than that, read on! I promise not every chapter will be rated M worthy, but every once and awhile I might sneak one in there ;) So once again, and ideas, comments, or suggestions for later chapters may go in the reviews, and your input is always appriciated :) This is my first fan-fic, and it never really occured to me just how great it can be to get feedback on your work :) so be a doll and click that pretty little review button at the end! Many thank you's :)

I think I'm done blabbing now. So let the reading commence!

"Damn it, Kit! I _know _that I told you!"

The first thing that assults my ears as I walk through the rickety back door is the high pitched sound of Chloes aunt Lauren laying into my dad, about God Knows What. Tensions had been high lately in our old (or as Chloe calls it, 'homey') 5 bedroom house. We moved in after awhile of being on the run, figuring we were out of the woods (so to speak) since we hadn't heard anything from the Edison Group in awhile. But, lately, we had been contemplating the growing suspicion that maybe it had been _too_ long since we had had any trouble from the Edison Group. Kind of silly, maybe. But when you go so long having to watch your back around every turn, you learn to be a bit silly when it comes to safety. That paired with the fact that the Edison Group has had plenty of time to re-group itself by now, had us all on edge. Thus, the frequent yelling and screaming coming from the lovely Lauren, most of the time about nonsense things.

"You know for a fact that I like for the rent to be paid _before_ the car! Before, Kit! I've only told you at least three times, I absolutly know it."

I don't really hear my dads terse reply, because I'm too busy bounding up the stairs to avoid any crossfire between the two. I'd been gone for about a half hour, jogging. It felt good in between changes to let loose at least a little bit, and jogging provided that. Unfourunatly, jogging also provied me with a dose of sweat, causing my t-shirt to cling to my back uncomfortably. I was at least glad Chloe wasn't here to see me, and possibly bring back memories of my not-so-hygenic phase, that I was fortunatly completely out of by now. Chloe had gone with Simon and Tori to do some small shopping at a local outlet mall, but I had opted out on account of, well, I don't like shopping all that much. They were planning on being gone a few hours, and had only left about an hour before, but Chloe had promised to be back in time to cook a nice dinner tonight.

Thinking about Chloe, of course, makes me smile. Not too long after our relationship started, I confessed to her about being my mate. It was scary for me to admit that to her, expecially with the fact being that werewolves only have one mate their entire lives. It was a big step, to willingly admit to Chloe that she would be the only one for me, ever. The chance for rejection was what scared me the most, but in the end I had nothing to worry about. Apparntly, my girlfriend is quite the romantic, and the prospect of 'one true love' was something she simply couldn't pass up. She was overjoyed once I explained to her the concept of werewolf mating. Thinking her smiling face and open heart when I told her makes my smile grow, and my mood lifts a little despite the argument still going on downstairs.

I head into my and Simon's shared bedroom to discard my dirty shirt, before going to the bathroom adjoining ours and Chloe's rooms together to get the shower water heated up. With the old water heater in this house, it always took awhile. From downstairs, I could still hear muted sentences, most of which were coming from Lauren, and none too kind.

_Ugh._ I wish they would at least take their issues outside where there might be a chance of me not hearing. Werewolf ears, while on the run and in the heat of danger were a great accessory to have at my disposel, really grated on my nerves sometimes. Sighing, I open the door to Chloes room, in search of her little red boombox radio. I find it on the floor beside her bed, next to an old novel and a basket of half-folded laundry. Plucking a clean rag from the basket and swinging up the radio, I go back into the shared bathroom and plug it in. I find the least annoying station in our range-some softer alternative rock station-and turn it on, blasting high.

_Ah, much better._

Now that I'm unable to hear anything outside the bathroom (thank God), and the water is sucessfully heated enough, I hop in the shower.

Unfortunatly when I enter, my big elbows knock over a few shampoos previously placed on a rack inside. I reach to pick them up, and notice one is Chloe's scented shampoo. I always love the smell of her hair. At the risk of being cheesy, its like strawberries and freshness.

_Yeah, that was beyond cheesy. Won't be saying that out loud um, ever. _

Pondering, I pop open the cap and squirt an experimental dab onto my palm. I can already smell part of the scent of Chloe that I love, filling the shower and intensified by the humidity. _Hm.._

I take the dab, and lather it through my hair, for no other reason than I feel like it. After a moment, I shrug, and pour a larger amount right onto my head, rubbing that in as well. Quickly rinsing out the suds, I take another deep breath, pleased to notice that I smell like my favorite person.

_Dude, you sound like a sap, and you smell like a fruit. _

A Chloe fruit.

_No, a fucking strawberry. _

I dismiss what I realize to be rather odd behavior, and finish up my shower, which has taken a conseridably larger amount of time than usual, due to my weird smelling exercise.

I turn of the pouring water with my foot, and step out onto the blue, ultra-fuzzy rug (Simon's choice, actually), reaching to the counter for a towel before realizing I forgot to grab one. Not wanting to go galavanting to the downstairs linen closet either dripping wet or naked (or both), I remember the laundry basket in Chloe's room and decide to check there.

I shake off a few droplets hanging from the ends of my hair, and in passing turn down the volume dial on the blasting radio, and make my way back to Chloe's bedroom.

It takes me a second or two to fully realize whats happening in there, once I see.

My beautiful mate, who might I add wasn't supposed to be home for at least another hour, is standing next to afore-mentioned laundry basket, viligantly searching through it for something. But thats not the part that entirely takes me off guard. She is slightly bent over, and therefore not noticing me for a good three or four seconds, giving me ample time to observe the fact that I can very plainly see her pale pink bra. Clearly.

Which means she is without a shirt, and standing right in front of me, who is also without a shirt. Or pants.

In our ever-growing relationship, we still had yet to even make it to second base yet. Much less any kind of naked with eachother, not counting my rather distressful changes. Not that I didn't occasionally think of getting to second base. Or farther. It's just that I didn't know if she was ready yet, or at least she hadn't voiced it to me if she was.

But now here she was. Half naked, and right in front of me. And parts of me were..ahem.._rising _to the occasion.

Of course at this exact moment, she realizes she is not alone, and jumps a foot to the side, covering herself with a towel she had her hand on. She stares at me, doe eyed and mouth open in exclamation. I start to apologize, or do at least something, when I see her eyes travel down.

"Oh!" She exclaims, blushing, and gently tosses the towel to me, and crossing her petite arms over her chest.

"Ah, thank you.." I say, looking away from her surprised eyes. But this allows me to look a little father down, where her crossed arms are...oh _fuck._

The position of her arms causes her breasts to be pushed together in the most delicious way, and I find my already hard problem getting harder. I lick my already damp lips, incredibly turned on by this small, soft looking patch of skin I'm able to see. She, apparntly noticing my distraction, gasps a little, before dropping her arms altogether. I look back to her eyes, unsure of what I see in them. Honestly, it could either be fear or desire, or perhaps a bit of both. But it causes me to be unsure if I should leave or stay, so I opt on the first. The last thing I want is for my mate to feel uncomfortable because of me, and my desires. I mutter a 'sorry' before turning to go back through the door.

"Wh-where are you going?" I turn again to see Chloe slightly chewing on her bottom lip, and standing on her toes a bit expecantly.

"Back to my room.." I reply, trailing off when she begins to lightly shake her head.

"But, if you, you know, want to s-stay...then you can.." She trails off as well, looking me straight in the eye, before quickly looking away, still chewing on that delectable bottom lip.

"Would you like for me to..stay?" I ask, putting a slight implication on the word 'stay', knowing what I would be wanting to do if I did. She steps a little closer to me, still not really looking in my direction, and waits until I take another step as well to nod her head yes.

_Holy shit she wants me to stay. I'm wearing nothing but a cotton towel and she wants me to stay. _

I gulp a little, hopefully without her noticing, as she finally meets my hungry eyes with an equally hungry smile.

"So..what would you like to do?" She tastefully ignores my question, and stands her sexy self only a mere foot in front of me, before suddenly becoming bold and pushing herself flush against me altogether. I take a hold of her slim waist, and lean down to her waiting lips. She captures me in a breathtaking kiss, passionate and deep, and we both are gasping for air in a matter of seconds. And in those seconds, its as if all I can see, smell, hear, feel is her; _my mate._ My growing erection throbs with my need for her, and feeling her tight, sexy body against mine makes it worse. _Or better._

The torture is sweet. Our kisses are slow and intimate, yet full of more passion then I have experienced to date. Its the kind of kiss that makes it seem as if nothing is off limits, and I'm severley hoping that is the case.

Chloe begins to step backward, and I follow her, trying my hardest to never loose contact with her mouth. But I fail at this when she pulls away, only to relieve herself of the burden of her jeans, before tossing them in a heap in the floor. She then seats herself onto the matress, and I hover for a moment, enjoying for the first time the mouthwatering sight of my mate laying in underwear, waiting for me on the bed. But she doesn't allow me to gaze for too long, before capturing me in yet another kiss.

I feel a tug at my waist, and realize my towel has mysteriously dissappeared. Chloe looks at me mischiviously before gently coaxing me onto my back. Biting that lip again, she trails her index finger over my sholder and down my chest, then back up and down again. Then, following suit with her mouth, she traces open mouthes kisses through the same path. I lean my head back slightly and close my eyes, just reveling in the slow pleasure she is bringing me.

After a few more seconds, her touch dissapears altogether. Before I can protest, I feel something hot and wet wrap around my dick. My eyes flash open, and the sight I see nearly makes my eyes roll back. Chloe is at the foot of the bed with her head between my legs, blue eyes staring up at me as she begins to bob up and down experimentally. Almost without my permission, I let out a growl.

"Chloe...baby.." I'm about to tell her that she doesn't have to do this if she doesn't want to, until I feel her teeth lightly scrape along my length, effectivly shutting off my thought process for the moment.

"Do you like it when I suck your dick, baby?"

_Is my sweet Chloe talking..dirty?_

Even though I think its fairly obvious that I do, in fact, like having her hot mouth wrapped around me, I reply.

"_God, _yes. Don't fucking stop..." She replys with a small moan, the vibrations going all the way to the base of my dick, making me growl once again.

She continues like this for minutes; sucking, licking, moaning, and completely driving me insane. It feels like nothing before, so many times better than my occasional escapades in the shower. So much better.

"Ah...mm, babe I'm-oh fuck yes like that...I'm about to come baby."

But she dosen't slow down. She just looks at me with those eyes, and starts going faster than ever. I feel my release coming closer and closer, and I try to warn her again by pushing her away. But she just swats my hands away and sucks harder. Closer, and closer still, I have the sudden need to hold on to something, anything. I grip the comfoter in my fists in an attempt to refrain from grabbing onto her hair. Theres a tightening in my stomach, clenching more and more, and I'm almost about to snap. I look into her eyes again, and the intense look there is so hot its enough to send me over the edge completely.

"Oh, fuck!" My release hits me hard, and it pours down her throat, Chloe catching every bit of it. I try to hold back some of the animalistic noises coming from me, but a few slip through. For a few great seconds, all I can feel is Chloe and more Chloe, and the extreme pleasure coming from my first female-induced orgasm.

I finish, and Chloe sits up on the bed, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. Sitting up, I take her hand and pull her to me once again, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, the taste of me still there. After a moment, once my heart rate slows back down to a normal pace, I pull away.

"You know, I only came in here to get a towel.." I trail off, and can't help but laugh a little. She giggles too, and runs her fingers lightly through my hair.

We sit content for a minute, before I realize that while I got off, I had yet to do aything for her. I allow my hand to travel down her spine, across to her hip, and along the top of her panty line and hear her small intake of breath as she realizes what I'm about to do. I lightly lean her back, so that I have full access to her body. I'm gearing myself up, not really confident in my abilities since I have never done this before, but pretty sure I know what I'm doing considering the multiple anatomomy courses I have taken over the years. I gently trail my fingers around to her front, coming to a stop at the spot I know she wants me most. Chloe emits the sexiest noise I have ever heard, but quickly clapses her hand across her mouth as if she can't believe it came from her. But I'm encouraged, and press harder on that spot, pulling my fingers up and over the only thing seperating me from the soft warmness of Chloe that I have never seen before. She helps me as I tenderly pull her panties down, and further still, almost revealing her to me...

Until a yell stops us both cold.

"Chloe! Are you still up there?" Tori is calling from what sounds like halfway up the stairs, and getting closer.

I leap off the bed, and Chloe follows suit, a tad dazed, pulling up her underwear the rest of the way.

_Damn. Almost there._

But I don't have time to reminice about what almost happened, as Tori's voice is growing ever closer.

"You've been up there forever! It's time to start dinner!"

I grab my towel from beside the bed, and toss Chloe's jeans to her, all the while listening to Tori's footsteps reaching the landing at the top of the stairs. She comes to a stop at the door, and pauses to knock.

"H-hold on!" Chloe stutters nervously, ushering me through the bathroom door. I bound through, hearing the click of the door shutting at the same time I hear Tori turing the doorknob of the bedroom door.

As I dress quickly in my own room, I listen as Chloe mutters and excuse to Tori about not being able to find another clean shirt, after apparntly soiling the one she had worn to the mall with a strawberry milkshake. Tori sounds skeptical, but nevertheless tells her to 'hurry her tiny butt up, cause the whole house is starving", and exits out into the hallway. I breathe a sigh of relief, scared at the prospect of almost being caught.

That evening during dinner, a lovely meal of spaghetti and meatballs, me and Chloe sneak knowing looks at eachother between bites of garlic bread and noodles. Whenever I can, I give her a little smile, which she happily returns. Kit and Lauren generously offer to clean up, apparntly over their little spat, and suggest us kids go relax and pick out a movie. We settle in the living room, and as much as I want to snuggle up on the couch with Chloe, I decide its probably better for me to reside on the floor in front of the couch, Simon beside me, with Tori taking up her place next to Chloe.

As the movie begins, I feel Chloe shuffling around until her head is laying on the couch cushion, level with mine. We just lie there awhile, enjoying the quiet relaxation, when she interuppts with a whisper in my ear.

"So, mind telling me why you smell like strawberries today?"


End file.
